Vampirites
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: This story follows Alice and Debbie's journey to Vampire Mountain to ask the vampires permission to create an army to fight the vampets. They had to trained there. Finally, they have to go back with a couple of vampire generals and recruited the humans to help fight in the War of the Scars.
1. Chapter 1

Purestrongpoem: Sorry for the crappy summary. I don't own Darren Shan Cirque du Freak's characters.

Vampirites

The fire crackled and Alice put more dry wood to feed the fire. Debbie sighed and stared into the fire, deep in thought. They were in one of the vampires' way stations. They had been traveling for weeks and now they were in the snow lands. Even though, they both were wearing jackets, they were still freezing.

Alice looked up at Debbie. Debbie was shivering and so was Alice.

Alice softly asked, "Are you alright, Debbie?"

Debbie looked up and smiled. She answered, "Yes, I am fine."

Alice knew that was a lie. She knew that Debbie missed Darren and wished he had gone with them.

Debbie broke the silence by asking, "So how many more days to Vampire Mountain?"

Alice took out her map and was looking at the routes that they were currently taking. After analyzing it, she answered, "Around a week more."

Debbie sighed. "Thank goodness. I thought we might never get there."

Alice laughed. "Oh, we will get there but I am just worried if the vampires will accept the proposal or not. If they don't, then we walked to Vampire Mountain for nothing."

"Let's hope they do for the sake of winning the War of the Scars."

Both continued to stare at the fire not knowing what else to say. They stayed silent for a long time until both heard a sound. Both stayed still to listen more carefully. Now they can clearly hear footsteps. Alice pulled out her gun from her belt while Debbie pulled out her dagger. They pointed their weapons at the entrance and waited for the enemy to appear.

A man appeared for a second but quickly moved in a blur to attack. Alice quickly shot him but missed. The man knocked Debbie's dagger and grabbed her arm. He twisted her arm and put his dagger at her neck. Alice pointed her gun at the man who was holding Debbie hostage. Alice could see the man clearly. He was a tall man with messy, black hair and blue eyes. He had an X scar between his eyes. Alice knew he must be a vampire to move so quickly.

He glared at her and said, "Drop the gun or I will kill your friend."

Alice had her eyes on him while she lowered the gun slowly. Alice spoke, "Please, my friend and I mean you no harm."

"What are vampire hunters doing here in a way station and so close to Vampire Mountain?"

"We are not vampire hunters. We are Darren Shan's friends. He is a vampire like you. We are going to the Vampire Mountain to bring the vampires an offer." Alice hoped they knew who Darren was. Maybe she should have also told him about being Larten's and Vancha's friends.

"Darren, the half vampire prince. You are his friends?"

Debbie and Alice was surprised. Darren never told them that. Debbie asked, "Darren is a prince?"

The vampire nodded and asked, "What is the offer you wished to bring to the mountain.

Alice said, " We wish to ask for the Princes' permission to create an army of humans to fight the vampets."

The vampire laughed. "You think the Princes will approve of your offer."

"We hoped that they will at least considered it."

The vampire released Debbie. "Sorry that I attack you. May I asked how do you know of the way stations and the route to Vampire Mountain?"

Debbie answered, "Well, Darren was supposed to come with us but he left for an important business. He showed us the routes and told us about way stations."

"I see. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Burnis Denham."

"I am Alice Burgess."

"I am Debbie Hemlock. Nice to meet you."

Burnis sat down by the fire. He was warming himself up. Debbie and Alice was disturbed by the fact he was barefoot and was only wearing a shirt and pants. They still don't understand why vampires made such a crazy rule. Burnis noticed the women was staring at his feet.

He said, "It is a tradition among vampires. It is a test for the vampires. Only the strong vampires can made it to Vampire Mountain." Alice and Debbie still thought it was a crazy rule.

Burnis asked, "So how did you two know Darren?"

Debbie said, "Well, I met him when he was young. He was very sweet."

Alice said, "Yep, they were in loveee."

Debbie blushed and Burnis laughed.

"I used to be the chief inspector police. A case went up about murders of innocent people. vampires and vampaneze were involved. I will just tell you the short story. Vancha kidnapped me and explained the situation. I met Darren, Debbie and Larten. There was a fight between them and the vampaneze and..." She looked at the fire sadly. That was when Larten died. He died to save them all.

Burnis finished, "Larten died saving his friends. He died an honorable death." They were silent.

Burnis asked, "Why did you want to be involve in this war? You have no part in this."

Debbie said, "You're wrong. Both of us choose to be involved because we want to save the innocent people who are indirectly involved. It is our new purpose. Besides, we are worried about the vampets. While vampaneze have honour, the vampets are just vicious humans. Someone needs to deal with them."

Burnis smiled and said, "A good answer."

They talked a little more about vampires and Vampire Mountain. They learned that Burnis was a general and was going back to the Vampire Mountain to report back about the recent activity of the vampaneze. They continued the journey to Vampire Mountain together. It was tough. Finally, they made it to Vampire Mountain. They went inside the tunnels which were lit up by luminous lichen.

Finally, they reached the entrance of the mountain. Alice and Debbie held their breath as Burnis knocked on the wooden door. After a few minutes, a couple of vampires appeared. The vampires were surprised when they saw two humans.

One of the vampire guards asked Burnis, "What are two humans doing here? Why did you lead them here?" He was pointing his spear at the women.

Burnis said, "You forgot to asked us to address ourselves to the gate. I am Burnis Denham, come to seek the council."

Debbie spoke, "I am Debbie Hemlock, come to seek the council."

"I am Alice Burgess, come to seek the council," said Alice.

"Debbie and Alice are humans but they know Darren Shan, Vancha March and Larten Crepsley. They came here to asked the Princes permission to create an army of humans to fight the vampirites."

The guards were silent except for one guard who was trying his best to hide his laughter. Burnis glared at him. The laughing guard became silent.

"Burnis Denham, Debbie Hemlock and Alice Burgess are recognized. The halls are opened to all of you. Enter and farewell."

He let them passed and they followed him to the Hall of Osca Velm. Their names were added to the attendance. The guards went away to report to the Princes about the new visitors. Debbie and Alice looked around nervously. Burnis sat down on the table. Alice and Debbie sat down with him. Luckily, there weren't too many vampires in the hall. The hall smelled bad but Alice and Debbie bear with it. It wasn't just the hall, it was also the vampires who smelled a little smelly.

Burnis said, "We should eat first, then I can show you a tour. There is also a place where I want to show you."

A vampire came and gave them food. There were no plates and cups. Alice was disturbed by the fact that the bowl was made of an animal skull. They ate the stale bread with the broth.

Debbie asked, "How do you drink the water?"

"You drink it from the jug," replied Burnis.

Then another man came towards them. He had short, brown hair and black eyes. Burnis stood up and greeted him. The vampire smiled and clasped his hand. Burnis turned to Alice and Debbie.

"This is my friend, Irdos Brinus. He is another general like me," Burnis said. "This is Debbie Hemlock and Alice Burgess."

Irdos smiled and waved at them. Debbie and Alice said, "Hi."

Burnis continued explaining, "They are here to ask the Princes' permission to make an army to fight the vampets."

Irdos looked at them with interest. He started to move his hands into gestures. Alice looked at him, confused.

Debbie said, "Oh, I am thinking you are saying that you will support us."

Irdos nodded.

"I forgot to tell you that Irdos is mute. It also seems that Debbie also know sign language. I also know it as well. Irdos is pleased," said Burnis.

Debbie said, "Well, my aunt was mute so I learn how to do sign language to communicate to her.

Alice said, "Oh. Debbie, can you teach me some sign language later?"

"Sure."

They continued eating the food. Alice took a piece of the bread and dipped it in the broth. She tasted it and made a disgusted face. She pushed the bowl to Debbie.

Alice said, "You can eat my bowl of broth if you want it."

"You don't want it? But it is so good," asked Debbie.

"You can have it. The broth doesn't suit my taste."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

Debbie continued eating when she notice a wing sticking out of her broth. She touched it with her piece of bread.

"Is this a bat wing?" asked Debbie.

Irdos nodded. Debbie and Alice looked horrified.

"What is a bat wing doing in the broth?"

Burnis answered, "Because it is bat broth."

Both exclaimed, "Bat broth!"

Debbie pushed the bowl away. She couldn't believe that she thought bat broth was delicious. Burnis laughed while Irdos was trying to hide his smile.

"Thank goodness that I didn't eat the rest of the broth," said Alice.

"I am full now," said Debbie.

Burnis stood up and said, "Well, since we have some time to kill, there is a place I want to show you before the tour."

Debbie and Alice agreed and went with Burnis and Irdos. They passed a couple of halls. Finally, Burnis stopped in front of a newly formed hall.

Burnis said, "This is a newly formed hall. Can you guess what this hall name is?"

Debbie and Alice shook their heads.

"Each hall is named after a famous vampires. This hall's name is Larten Crepsley. This is another training hall."

Debbie and Alice looked at the hall with fascination and awe. They stood there for a few minutes observing the hall. At the entrance was a statue that looked like Larten. There were a few vampires brawling with each other. They watched with interest.

Then Irdos used his sign language to say, "So, onward to the tour."

Alice nodded. They walked away from the hall while Debbie still looked at the hall with sad eyes. Alice turned around to see Debbie still looking around the hall. Alice pulled Debbie's arms and whispered, "Let's go."

They were about to walk away when a vampires approached them. The vampire said, "The Princes ordered that the humans were to go to the Hall of the Princes to discuss the proposal." They looked at each other and nodded. They followed the vampire to the Hall of the Princes.

Purestrongpoem: Don't worry, you will see the Vanez and Seba later. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Darren Shan Cirque Du Freak's characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Alice and Debbie followed the vampire to the Hall of the Princes. Irdos had left while Burnis stayed with them. Alice and Debbie was nervous. They hoped the princes would listen to their preposition. The guards checked them fully at the tunnels for any weapons or anything that might be used to harm the Princes. They took Alice's and Debbie's guns away. Finally, they reached the hall. It was a shiny, white dome with huge doors. Alice and Debbie looked in awe at the dome. Burnis put his hands on the door.

Then one of the guard spoke, "Burnis Denham, Alice Burgess and Debbie Hemlock. You are allowed in."

The guard struck the door and it opened. They walked inside and saw many vampire generals were there. In the corner, Debbie thought she spotted Irdos but was not sure. They reached the center of hall.

There were three vampire princes. The only vampire princes missing were Vancha and Darren and Paris who was dead. On the left, was the youngest vampire. He had long, black hair and black eyes. Black must be his favourite color thought Debbie as she stared at his black colors. Burnis told them that he was Mika Ver Leth. Finally, to the right, was a muscular vampire who was filled with tattoos of arrows on his arms and sides of his head. That was Arrow.

Arrow spoke, "Greetings, Burnis and greetings, Alice and Debbie. I welcome you to Vampire Mountain and to the Hall of the Princes. You are the first and most likely the only humans to have entered here."

Alice, Debbie and Burnis bowed.

Alice said, "Thank you, uhhh...vampire prince, Arrow for inviting us to the Hall of the Princes. We are truly honoured."

Arrow chuckled. "You can just call me Arrow and him, Mika."

Mika said, "Now onto serious business. The guards at the door told me that you are acquaintances of Darren and you are here for a preposition."

Debbie nodded and said, "That is right."

"So where is he?"

"Originally the plan was to have him come with us but he... was busy. So we came and hoped that you would willingly let us create an army of humans to help you, all of you to fight the vampets. The vampets might not be vampaneze but they can be a real threat especially since they are not bound to vampanezes' rules and used guns to defeat their enemy."

The vampires burst into laughter.

"Are you crazy?"

"There is no way we are having humans help us."

"Humans, ridiculous."

"We can deal with the vampets ourselves."

Mika shouted, "Silence!"

The vampires slowly became silent.

Arrow said, "You may sit down and we will discuss about this."

Alice, Debbie and Burnis sat down. Alice told the whole story about how they met Darren and learned about vampires and vampaneze. The vampire princes knew some of the story since Vancha told them before. After explaining their journey, Alice decided to move on to the preposition.

Debbie said, "As we were saying, we think it is beneficial that you allow us to help you. Vampanezes have the vampets helping them. We can help you by defeating the vampets."

Mika asked, "And what makes you think that we are not capable of dealing with humans?"

"Nothing, it is just..."

"So it is settled, we don't need your help."

Arrow spoke, "Mika, at least let her talk. Tell us your reasoning."

Debbie nodded. "I have seen how the vampets and vampaneze fought. The vampaneze may be evil, but they had honour and never use guns. Vampets are different. They fight dirty and have no concept of honour. Not only that, they used guns to fight. Despite that you are vampires, you are at a disadvantage, vampets can freely fight and kill you any way they want. We are here to balance that by giving you an advantage. We are also humans and we are not bound by whatever law there is. We can use guns and that will decrease the vampets."

Arrow nodded but Mika frowned.

Mika said, "But still... our traditions and laws wouldn't let us."

Arrow said, "You are wrong, Mika. Our laws never directly stated that we are not allowed to allied ourselves with humans. For our traditions... it is the first time."

"Exactly. Either way, we can't trust the humans so easily. If we do make an army of humans, how are we sure that one of them might betray us and it would be the end of us all."

"That is also true."

"Besides, saying you would help us is easier than doing it. Have you ever fought against a vampaneze let alone a vampet. Do you have the guts to do it?"

Burnis added, "I disagree with you. I think that these two are very courageous. I followed them during the whole journey to vampire mountain. Normally, a human would give up but I saw their determination and strength. They never gave up and kept going so they could help us."

Mika said, "Alright then, they are brave, how about the humans that we will be allying with. Would they be brave? I doubt many of them even know how to fight or face a battle."

Alice said, "Then we will teach them."

Arrow raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know how to fight?"

"...Well, sort of. I was a police officer once. I know how to fight but in Debbie's case..."

Mika sneered, "So we have a inexperienced human and another human who knows how to fight a little."

Burnis shouted, "Then we will teach them."

The vampires burst out laughing.

Arrow shouted, "Silence!"

The vampires stopped laughing.

Mika said, "It will take ages to teach them how to fight well."

Alice said, "Oh, don't worry. We are quick learners."

Debbie nodded but felt unsure about that.

"It is too risky. There will be more humans who knows about us."

Then a voice spoke out, "Then we must take that risk."

Everyone looked up. The person who spoke was a very old vampire with short, white hair and a beard. His clothes were all red.

"Seba Niles, tell us. Why should we take that risk?"

Seba spoke, "The times have changed. We all see that. We must changed with it. Or are we too stubborn to change?"

"Our laws and traditions have provided a great life for us."

"Yes, it did a long time ago. But it won't now. Times are different. A long time ago, we dealt with vampire hunters but we never dealt with vampets. The vampets are different. They unlike the hunters are involved in the war. As one of the young women said, they have guns. Do you know how many vampires died from getting shot by the vampets. A lot!"

"But we dealt with the hunters before."

"Didn't you hear me? The hunters are different. Back then, there might be a lot of vampire hunters but there were a few who knows between fact and reality about vampires. Now there are a few vampire hunters." Besides, they weren't helping the vampaneze at all.

"...That is true."

"Listen everyone. I know it is hard to change the law but didn't we did it before with Darren Shan's case."

"Darren Shan's case was different. He deserved it."

"I think these women deserve it too. Why don't we give them a chance to prove themselves just like we gave Darren a chance?"

"But Darren failed the trials, remember."

"True, but he did saved us from the vampaneze and that proves he is a better vampire than we thought."

"..."

"We need all the help we can get for the war."

"It doesn't matter since Mr. Tiny's prophecy stated that our fate depends on the three hunters, Darren, Larten and Vancha."

"So, we are helping them by eliminating as many enemy as possible. It would be easier for them to reach the vampaneze lord."

Alice begged, "Please, give us a chance and we will prove it to you. We want to help you."

The room was silent. The vampires and princes were thinking. Finally after a few minutes, the princes had made a decision.

Mika said, "Alright, we will accept your preposition on one condition."

Alice asked, "What?"

"That you prove to us that we should take the peposition."

"So how should we prove it to you?"

"...We don't know yet."

Then another vampire with a ginger, buzz haircut and both eyes ruined stood up and raised his hand.

Arrow said, "You may speak, Vanez Blane."

"I think we should at least train them for a month or two and then test them. During their training, you can see how far they improved and at the same time think of a test of some sort."

"That is a good idea. Alright, so Vanez, can you train them?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. They might be interesting as Darren."

"Alright then, it is settled. Are you alright with this, Debbie, Alice?"

"Yes, we are sure. We will prove it to you. Thank you for giving us a chance," said Debbie.

Arrow and Mika nodded. The meeting had ended. Debbie and Alice stayed behind to thanked Burnis, Seba and Vanez.

Vanez laughed and said, "No problem. You are Darren's friends, right?"

Alice and Debbie nodded.

Seba said, "We were only telling the princes what we thought was right. I think having humans helping us is beneficial to us. Thank you for standing up and fighting for what you believe. You must be very brave, not many people would do that."

"We were only doing what we believe was right," said Alice.

They walked out of the hall together.

Vanez said, "So training is tomorrow morning. Come early. You do know the way?"

Debbie nodded and said, "It is the Larten Crespley's hall."

Vanez smiled. "Yes, it is. Good night."

Then he walked away leaving the girls alone with Burnis. They walked to their rooms. While they were walking, Alice and Debbie noticed that the vampires were staring at them. There was a mixed of stares filled with respect and impudent stares but there were a lot more impudent stares. Alice and Debbi ignored them. Finally, they reached their rooms. Debbie and Alice blinked dumbly. Inside the room, there were coffins. Burnis laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Vampires sleeps in coffins with an exception of a few. I think the prince, Darren slept in a hammock instead. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a coffin. When you came, Seba knew that you would need two hammocks. The hammocks should be coming in soon," said Burnis.

"Oh, thank goodness. For a second, I thought I had to sleep in a coffin," said Debbie.

Burnis laughed. "No, of course not. Well, I will leave you to the night. Goodnight."

"Bye."

Burnis left and Alice sat down on the floor.

After a few minutes of waiting, Alice asked, "When are the hammocks coming?"

Then three vampires appeared at their room. Two vampires took both of the coffins away while the other vampire strung up both hammocks. Alice and Debbie noticed that while the vampire was stinging up the hammock, he had been giving them dirty look. Debbie ignored him and hoped that the vampire would be done quickly. It seems like most of the vampires were giving them impudent looks and didn't like the fact that that they were here to help them. However, Alice couldn't stand the fact that the vampire was glaring at them.

"You know we are only here to help you. So stop staring at us as if we are your enemies," said Alice, coldly.

The vampire stood up and continued glaring at them.

Finally, he broke the tension and said, "Oh, is that a problem to you?"

"Yes."

Debbie quickly studied the vampire to make sure to avoid him in the future. He had long brown hair tied up in a low ponytail, and brown eyes. He was very muscular, more muscular than the most of the vampires she saw.

"Maybe you should back down, Alice," said Debbie.

"Maybe you should. After all, that is what you ladies are good for. All talk and no courage or strength. All because you travelled to vampire mountain doesn't mean you are worth it. You could have came here because Burnis was there. If I were you, I would go home and forget about everything. You don't have what it take to..."

"Oh, really. And how do you know. Oh, is it because you are scared that humans are helping you. Are we hurting your pride?"

"Why you little..."

The vampire punched Alice in the face. Alice was thrown back and she gasped in pain. He moved so quickly that she couldn't see him. Debbie shouted something but Alice couldn't hear properly and went in to protect Alice. She punched the vampire but he easily caught her fist and was about to punched her back when somebody caught his fist and twisted it. The vampire howled in pain and walked back, holding his wrist. Alice and Debbie looked to see who saved them. It was Irdos. Irdos glared at the vampire. The vampire knew that it was not a good idea to continue so he glared at them and left. Alice stood up, rubbing her cheek. Irdos looked at her worriedly.

He asked her through the gestures, "Are you alright?"

Alice didn't understand what the hand signs mean but guessed that he was asking if she was alright. Alice nodded and Irdos looked relief.

Debbie said, "Thank you for saving us."

Irdos smiled and gestured back, "No problem."

Alice asked, "Who was that vampire?"

Irdos gestured, "Sorry for what happen earlier. He is Dallin Kissack."

Debbie started to laugh. "Kissack, what a funny last name," said Debbie.

Alice blinked, confused.

Debbie said, "Irdos said that his the vampire's name is Dallin Kissack."

Alice understood and started to laugh too. Irdos smiled and waited until they stopped laughing.

He continue gesturing, "Dallin is a strong vampire general. He is very prideful and takes pride in being a vampire. I assume he is just upset about the fact that they are getting help from humans."

Debbie asked, "So he hates humans?"

He gestured, "No, he doesn't. He and a lot of the other vampires is just not used to the fact that there is humans helping them. They just don't think you are strong enough and..."

Debbie nodded. "We understand that it is a big change for the vampires, but in time we will prove that they are wrong. Thank you, Irdos for believing in us."

"Well, it is not that hard to believe it. I travelled the world a lot and see a lot of strong and courageous humans. It is not that hard to believe. Just do one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Prove to them that they are wrong."

"Right, we will."

Irdos smiled and waved goodnight. Then he turned and left.

Alice waited for Debbie to tell her what Irdos said. But Debbie didn't tell her.

So Alice asked, "So...Debbie, what did he say?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," said Debbie.

Then she explained what Irdos told her. Alice nodded in understanding. Finally, after explaining what Irdos said, Debbie decided to go to sleep. Alice continued staring at the ceiling thinking of what the vampires thought of them. After a few minutes, Alice's eyes started to droop and she soon fell asleep.

Purestrongpoem: I hope I did this chapter well since I am not good at debates. Please review.


End file.
